


Краски и уголь

by Hypericum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Server!Levi, artist!Eren
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypericum/pseuds/Hypericum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Умей подкатывать правильно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Краски и уголь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paint and Charcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830037) by [Asylum_Regular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_Regular/pseuds/Asylum_Regular). 



> Эрен, детка моя ясноглазая, с Днем Рождения! Расти большой, мочи титанов.

Эрен торопливо вошел в пиццерию. Он весь день просидел за мольбертом: делал наброски, рисовал углем, писал красками. Он был уверен, что с ног до головы заляпался. Цветные брызги были на лице, на одежде, в волосах - да везде. На руках и на джинсах красовались пятна угля. И вроде бы он несколько раз тер лицо, пока рисовал, так что, должно быть, уголь остался и там. 

Ждать ему пришлось недолго. Он успел задуматься всего на пару минут, как услышал, что рядом кто-то прочистил горло. Эрен поднял взгляд и увидел невысокого мужчину с черными волосами. Тот многозначительно на него смотрел, легонько стуча ручкой по блокноту в руках. 

\- Добро пожаловать в пиццерию "У Эрвина", готовы сделать заказ?

\- Эм, можно среднюю пепперони, пожалуйста? - едва не заикаясь, сказал Эрен. Он уже пожалел, что не принял душ прежде, чем зашел сюда. Потому что мужчина выглядел потрясающе, а у него вид был такой, будто он только что из помойки вылез. 

\- Пить что-нибудь будете? - скучающим голосом спросил официант.

\- Колу, пожалуйста, - ответил Эрен, примечая имя на его бейджике: Ривай.

\- Напиток принесу вам сейчас, пицца будет чуть позже, - Ривай ушел быстрой твердой походкой. 

***

 

Через несколько минут Ривай принес напиток, поставил его и сразу же ушел. 

\- Официант, а что с пиццей? - не удержался Эрен. Он оторвался от картины только потому, что живот уже завывал как умирающий кит, и у него зудели пальцы снова взяться за кисть. 

\- С пиццей поднос и лопатка, - коротко ответил Ривай, обернувшись. - Хорошего дня, - Эрен мог поклясться, что перед тем, как уйти, Ривай пробормотал "придурок". 

Эрен вздохнул и взял колу. Он сделал пару глотков, поставил стакан обратно и вытащил из сумки блокнот. Он так увлекся рисованием, что не заметил, как Ривай подошел, поставил перед ним пиццу и тут же ушел.

Учуяв аромат пиццы, Эрен протянул руку и подцепил кусок одной рукой, не отрываясь от блокнота. Он точными движениями водил карандашом по бумаге и закончил рисовать, только когда съел уже половину пиццы. Подняв голову, он увидел на столе счет. Эрен вложил указанную сумму в небольшую папочку, добавив щедрые чаевые. Потом положил остатки пиццы в специальный контейнер, стоявший рядом. Немного поколебавшись, Эрен вырвал рисунок из блокнота. Он перевернул его, положил под чек, взял контейнер и почти выбежал из ресторана. Его уши и щеки пылали огнем. 

***

 

Ривай подошел к столику, за которым сидел тот чумазый пацан, взял чек и увидел под ним листок бумаги. Лист оказался плотнее, чем он предполагал. Перевернув его, Ривай обнаружил довольно подробно прорисованный набросок своего лица и слегка ухмыльнулся. Возможно, пацан не такой придурок, как он думал. Ривай помотал головой и направился к стойке, держа бумагу в руках. В самом низу в уголочке рисунка был небрежно нацарапанный номер телефона. Ухмылка Ривая стала шире, и он подумал, что пацан определенно не придурок.

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Oxygen_Neutron за беттинг и вычитку, не знаю, что бы я без тебя делала.


End file.
